Compensation
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: "…tapi jika kau bisa memberikan kompensasi atas tindakanmu sebelumnya, maka semuanya akan kuanggap impas."


.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Gintama © Soraichi Hideaki_

 _Compensation © Akane Ukitake_

 _ **Warning**_ _: OOC, typo, ketidaksesuaian EYD, etc._

 _A/N: This fic based from shironekodoh's beautiful fan art on twitter. Please check more for shironekodoh's works here:_

 _/shironekodoh/status/835422729264193536_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"Benda ini kusita." Takasugi mengambil _handphone_ yang baru saja digunakan oleh Bansai. Memasukan benda tersebut dalam saku _kimono-_ nya.

"Tunggu Shinsuke, bagaimana jika Toba _-dono_ kembali menghubungiku?"

Wajah masam benar-benar kentara di wajah pimpinan Kiheitai tersebut. Bisakah Bansai mengabaikan pekerjaannya sebagai produser musik sebentar saja? Setidaknya disaat mereka bersama seperti saat ini.

"Dia bisa menunggu sampai urusan kita selesai."

"Tapi mungkin ada beberapa hal yang harus dikoordinasikan denganku."

Peluncuran album Otsu tinggal menghitung hari, jadi sungguh wajar jika salah satu staff Aniplex itu sangat intens menghubunginya.

Karena itulah, Takasugi terlihat sangat jengkel untuk beberapa hari ini.

"Cukup sudah." Pria berambut keunguan itu bangun dari pangkuan Bansai dan melempar _handphone_ yang sempat ingin ditawannya.

"Silahkan urusi pekerjaanmu sepuasnya."

Pintu geser ruangan sang produser musik itu pun tertutup dengan suara yang menyiratkan amarah. Untuk beberapa menit kemudian, Bansai sadar jika ia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar dengan tidak mencegah atasannya pergi.

Pria itu segera beranjak, namun sebelum itu—

 _ **KRING!**_

 _"Halo? Tsunpo-san bisakah kau mengirimkan beberapa sampel lagu―"_

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu sendiri."

 _"Tapi Tsunpo-san, album Otsu-chan―! Tsunpo-san?!"_

 _Handphone_ itu dibuangnya ke sembarang arah. Bukan waktunya untuk mengurusi soal pekerjaan sampingan, ia harus bicara pada Takasugi saat ini juga!

* * *

"Ah. Bansai _-senpai_ apa yang terjadi?"

Gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja akan beranjak tidur itu mengalihkan fokusnya pada Bansai. Dengan langkah kaki yang begitu tergesa-gesa, tentu saja membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi.

"Kau melihat Shinsuke?"

"Beberapa saat lalu aku melihatnya kembali ke ruangannya. Sepertinya Shinsuke _-sama_ ingin beristirahat lebih cepat malam ini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih—"

Baru saja pria itu akan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti ketika Matako menahan lengannya ; mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Kurasa Shinsuke _-sama_ sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik, sebaiknya kau tidak mengunjunginya saat ini, Bansai _-senpai_. "

Matako tentu saja tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi di antara dua pimpinan Kiheitai tersebut. Tapi gadis itu bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan komandan yang ia puja itu hanya dalam sekali pandang. Mengunjunginya mungkin saja bukan pilihan yang baik.

Bansai tahu benar hal itu, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan masalah ini berlalu begitu saja.

"Karena itulah aku harus menemuinya sekarang." Bansai kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu dengan tanda tanya besar.

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

* * *

"Shinsuke, kau ada di dalam?"

Bansai seharusnya sudah mengetahuinya tanpa bertanya. Irama yang dimiliki pimpinan Kiheitai itu cukup memberi tahu keberadaannya di ruangan tersebut. Ia hanya ingin tahu apakah atasannya bersedia atau tidak untuk berbicara dengannya saat ini.

"Shinsuke?" Untuk yang kedua kalinya, pria dengan kacamata hitam itu memanggil nama sang komandan. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit dan Bansai merasa ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Shinsuke―"

"Apa maumu?"

Pintu geser itu terbuka dengan kasar. Menampilkan sosok yang ingin Bansai temui saat ini.

"Dengar, aku―"

"Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, Tsunpo _-san_. Sebaiknya kita akhiri obrolan ini. Selamat malam." Kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan nada sindiran itu seolah mengisyaratkan jika Takasugi masih kesal padanya saat ini.

"Tunggu―" Bansai meraih tangan pria berambut keunguan itu, mencegahnya untuk pergi dan menutup kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lepaskan."

"Maafkan aku."

Kalimat itu terlontar pelan. Takasugi sempat tak bergeming, namun kemudian buru-buru memalingkan wajah.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan memotong tanganmu dengan pedang."

"Lakukan."

Takasugi memandang bawahannya dengan garang. Mengisyaratkan jika ia benar-benar serius kali ini. Namun Bansai tidak gentar dan sudah terlampau biasa dengan tatapan yang disorotkan padanya.

"Tidak akan kulepas sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"Kau―!"

Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, pimpinan Kiheitai itu mengambil pedang yang kebetulan berada dekat dengannya, melepas sarungnya dengan kasar dan hendak menghunus bilah tajam itu pada Bansai.

Tapi bukannya tanpa persiapan, Bansai membalikan keadaan dengan menarik Takasugi : mendekapnya begitu erat sembari menghalau pedang yang hendak berayun kearahnya.

Sebagai pengganti kata-kata yang mungkin tidak akan diterima Takasugi saat ini. Bansai mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir pria itu. Berharap Takasugi mengerti jika ia adalah prioritas utamanya.

Seluruh hidupnya untuk pria itu dan ia tidak ingin Takasugi meragukan kesetiaannya saat ini.

Walau awalnya sempat memberontak, tidak terima jika Bansai memperlakukannya seperti itu, Takasugi perlahan mulai luluh. Seiring dengan irama yang dimainkan sang produser musik, pedang yang sempat digengamnya erat-erat terlepas. Tangan kosong tanpa senjata itu kini bergelung pada leher Bansai; seolah memintanya bermain lebih dalam.

Melihat perkembangan yang terjadi, Bansai-lah yang pertama kali melepas pertautan bibir mereka; berniat untuk memastikan semuanya. Takasugi tampak tidak senang, tapi kali ini ia tidak mengajukan protes.

"Sekarang kau bisa memaafkanku, Shinsuke?"

"Tidak,"

Bukan itu yang ingin Bansai dengar.

"…tapi jika kau bisa memberikan kompensasi atas tindakanmu sebelumnya, maka semuanya akan kuanggap impas."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Takasugi, Bansai tidak tahan untuk tersenyum kecil. Sembari mencium ringan perpotongan leher pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu, ia berbisik pelan,

 _"As you wish, Shinsuke."_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _Omake :_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Toba _-san_ —"

"Ada apa Otsu _-chan_?" Salah satu staff Aniplex itu mengalihkan pandangnya dari beberapa lembar catatan yang ia pegang saat ini. Rupanya Otsu belum juga beranjak setelah rapat soal peluncuran album barunya.

"Kau kenal dengan Tsunpo _-san_?"

Pria itu tampak ragu-ragu menjawab. Tidak, ia tidak begitu dekat sampai bisa dikatakan jika ia mengenal sang produser musik itu.

Belum saja ia menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya, Otsu kembali menanyakannya, "Tsunpo _-san_ orang yang seperti apa?"

Wajar saja jika Otsu bertanya seperti itu. Selama ini sang bintang memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang telah membantunya di balik layar tersebut.

"Hmm, dia benar-benar pria yang jenius di bidang musik. Ia sangat berdedikasi dengan pekerjaannya dan…."

Kejadian tempo hari kemudian terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"…kurasa ia juga sedikit menyeramkan dengan aura misterius."

"Tsunpo _-san_ sepertinya pria yang diluar dugaan, bukan begitu Toba- _san_?"

"Ya…kurasa begitu."

* * *

A/N :

Saya kembali~!

Seperti biasa, fic kali ini pun masih banyak typo dan penggunaan EYD yang tidak sesuai. Ditambah dengan OOC. Lengkap sudah bobroknya, maaf kan saya /sungkem/ :")

Tapi semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. Fic ini tidak akan ada tanpa inspirasi dari dounjika favorite saya, jadi silahkan main ke twitter atau pixiv dan jangan lupa untuk fav karyanya ya!

Terima kasih juga untuk Hijikata Rinki, yukitsune98, takanashi misaki dan guest yang sudah mereview di tulisan saya sebelumnya. Love you!

At least, don't forget to click the review button!

Much love from me –Akane.


End file.
